


[芝诺光]狼毒药剂①/Wolfsbane Potion①

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※之前的HP Paro，神奇生物猎人芝诺斯×狼人光，对我又捡起来写了。※巨OOC，巨难吃，写的时候脑子被zombie吃了。





	[芝诺光]狼毒药剂①/Wolfsbane Potion①

无论他先前是个怎样的圣人，一旦被咬伤变成狼人，就会永久性的丧失道德观。

——《狼性的目无法纪：为何狼人不配活着》

今天的乌尔达哈是个万里无云的好天气，光打了个哈欠，正了正领带，这样美好的一天他却要在地下度过，着实有点可惜。

这么想着，光刚出电梯，迎面就被一个胡子拉碴，没精打采的同事撞了个正着，他赶紧抓住自己差点脱手的早餐袋子，道：“嘿，注意点......桑克瑞德？你今天怎么这么早就来上班了？”

“是光啊......别提了，凌晨三点的时候有个麻瓜工厂的仓库被人用黑魔法炸了个精光，我加班到现在......真羡慕你，编外人员不用参与这些事情。”桑克瑞德重重地叹了口气，似乎是注意到光那同情的目光，他抬手拍了拍对方的肩膀，“不过别急着同情我，你还是自求多福吧。”

光挠了挠头发，有些疑惑地看着同事。而桑克瑞德没再回答他，只冲光摆了摆手，抬脚进了电梯。

大概是因为加班的傲罗们心情实在不佳，魔法维修保养处今天给魔法部选择的天气是小雨。光的办公位置在傲罗指挥部一个不起眼的小角落里，高高摞起的书籍和文件隔出了一个小天地，桌上摆着许多光收集的施了魔法的小摆件儿，还能看到一只淡棕色的蒲绒绒在笼子里打了个滚儿，这简直是全魔法部最适合摸鱼的位子。

作为神秘的编外人员，光今天也没接到什么工作。听着耳边处理突发事件的同事们的吵闹声，他默默地剥了个巧克力蛙，把它囫囵个儿塞进嘴里后低头看了看包装里的卡片。

唔，是娜娜莫女王！

他开心地把卡片塞进自己的钱包，然后望着窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨发呆。巧克力蛙在他口腔里蹦来蹦去，他倒也乐得用舌头和它斗争。正当他玩得起兴的时候，一封信飞速穿过吵嚷的傲罗们，一路无阻地冲了到光的面前，并且‘啪！’地贴在他额头上。光被吓了一跳，连忙取下扭动的信封，将它拆开查看内容。

“啊，是工作啊......”他含着巧克力蛙，含混地嘟囔着，“加急...恶性袭击事件......”

“协助人芝诺斯·耶·加尔瓦斯......哈？？？”

他过于震惊，以至于嘴里尚未融化的巧克力蛙抓住了机会，猛地向着外面一蹦。光连忙闭上嘴将它咬住，巧克力蛙露在外面的腿儿抽搐着，在光的嘴边留下几道巧克力的痕迹。他来不及擦，紧捏着信纸又把信件从头到尾地看了一遍，确认这封信没飞错位置以后，光一下子瘫在自己的座位上，像是他口中的巧克力蛙一样，弱小，可怜，又无助。

窗外的雨下的更大了，光的耳边一时间只有雨声和鞋跟敲打地面的声音，仿佛全办公室只剩下他一个人那般。随着脚步声渐渐接近，他突然意识到刚刚吵闹的同事们现在像是被施了无声咒的恶婆鸟一样安静。

不过为时已晚，身材高大的金发男人径直向他走来。男人在光的办公桌前站定，视线越过文件山，在笼子里那只打着饱嗝儿的蒲绒绒上落了片刻，最后停在光的脸上。

准确的说，是光嘴角的巧克力痕迹上。

“......啧。”

芝诺斯·耶·加尔瓦斯先生对着自己未来几天的搭档露出了一个毫不掩饰的嫌弃表情，然后又瞥了一眼桌上的名牌，确认自己没有找错人后，男人用食指抵在鼻下，面无表情地开口道：“这味道，我还以为我进了神奇生物管理控制司。”

一只蒲绒绒能有多大的味道？太夸张了吧！

“先生，这里是傲罗指挥部。”光下意识地把桌面上乱糟糟的东西往旁边一推，下意识捏紧了手里的信封，勉强挤出一个还算礼貌的笑容说道：“您肯定就是信上提到的那位加尔瓦斯先生了，不过您来得有点早，我刚收到信件，还什么都没准备......”

“给你三分钟。”

芝诺斯皱了皱眉，扔下这简短的话之后就抵着鼻子走出了办公室，仿佛再待一秒他就不能呼吸了一样。等芝诺斯一出门，光立刻接收到了从办公室四面八方传递过来的同情目光。青年尴尬地抓了抓头发，只得认命地挥动魔杖收拾自己的行李。

他之所以能够第一面就确定对方的身份，是因为芝诺斯·耶·加尔瓦斯是个在麻瓜世界和魔法界都很有名的麻瓜贵族。

这个家族的人虽然不能使用魔法，但仍然有特殊的门道使他们在魔法界也混得很开，那就是他们的科技。虽然大多数巫师瞧不起麻瓜的小发明，同样的问题他们挥挥魔杖就能解决。但加尔瓦斯家族的发明产物能使巫师们也趋之若鹜，供不应求，当然，其价格也十分昂贵。

不过光现在愁眉不展并非因为芝诺斯是个麻瓜贵族，而是对方的另一个身份——

神奇生物猎人。

不是为了金钱，也不是为了名誉，他只是单纯地为了满足自己的战斗欲望而去猎杀更强的生物。在人们的神奇生物保护意识逐渐加强的当下，芝诺斯的行为必然会为人诟病，不过也有相当一部分认为神奇生物十分危险的人并不反对他的做法。他对一切强大的生物感兴趣，虽然是麻瓜，其实力却远强于大多数拥有魔杖的巫师，甚至还有传言说他仅凭一己之力杀了五只以上在满月时陷入狂躁的狼人（不过光并不相信）。

所以为什么敏菲利亚部长要他和这家伙做搭档啊？她明明知道他是......

光又一次重重地叹了口气，砰地合上了手提箱。一旁棕色的毛球从笼子的缝隙伸出细舌舔了舔主人的手指，一幅天真烂漫的模样，全然不知自己刚刚被某个猎人嫌弃了。青年轻轻地拍了拍它，突然想起芝诺斯说的三分钟似乎已经到了，光立刻拎起箱子向门外冲去。

被主人丢下的蒲绒绒不满地哼哼两声，它扭动着毛茸茸的身体，长舌转了个弯儿，舔上了一旁的小药剂瓶。而瓶子的标签上写着两个模糊的单词：

Wolfsbane Potion（狼毒药剂）. 

——

光冲出门的时候走廊上早就没了芝诺斯的影子，顶着来往同事们或探究或同情的目光，棕发青年颇为头痛地抓抓头发，快步向着电梯跑去。

电梯门即将合上的瞬间，光毫不犹豫地伸手用蛮力拉开一道缝，闪身钻了进去。还来不及喘口气，他突然意识到身边同乘电梯的家伙的气味似乎有些熟悉。

果不其然，正是芝诺斯。

猎人面无表情，即使感觉到光正在看着自己，也仍然目不斜视，等电梯门打开后立刻大步离开了这狭小的空间。

“等、等等我啊……”

光一手拎着手提箱，另一手抓着没来得及塞进去的纸质文件，跟在芝诺斯背后狼狈地一路小跑。

“我等了你整整三分钟。”芝诺斯头也不回地道，“回去坐你的办公室吧。”

光总算整理好所有的东西，闻言也不生气，三两步追到芝诺斯身边，仰望着这比自己高出一大截的男人，试图好声好气地同对方讲理：“……我才刚刚收到信件，而且肯定没到三分钟，除非你是从踏进办公室就开始计时了。”

“是又怎样？”

金发的男人对这个有些呆板的搭档快没了耐心，他走到街边停靠着的那辆过于招摇的重机车旁，似乎不打算再同光闲聊。

“等下，那地方可不近，你确定要骑这个…呃，麻瓜怎么叫的来着？（小声嘀咕）”光不敢贸然接近这个像巨怪一样咆哮着的大金属块，远远地冲芝诺斯喊道：“我可以带你一起！用魔法只要一瞬间就能到！”

不知道是哪句戳中了芝诺斯的痛\\\点还是怎么，只见光话音刚落，芝诺斯就利落地翻身上车，机车发出更为嚣张的轰响，一人一车用超级夸张的速度在光的视线范围内瞬间消失了。

被甩了一脸尾气的光：“……”

真不愧是堪称人造魔法的麻瓜发明啊。

对方的态度已经非常明显了，光也不好再骑着扫帚追上去，他找了条长椅坐下，仔细地翻看起这次事件相关的档\\\案。敏菲利亚要他这个狼人和神奇生物猎人合作的目的暂且不谈，光是能说动方才那位太子爷就已经相当了不起了……但也说明这次的事情多半有些危险。

“狼化药剂盗窃案……嗯？狼化药剂？”

光皱起了眉，他还从未听说过有这种东西。

文档的内容不长，主要是关于加雷马公司的一个项目，即狼化药剂实验的实验成果失窃。而根据加雷马公司提供的消息，失窃的狼化药剂是被某些巫师偷走的。

负责项目的高级研究员奥卢斯说这种药剂可以使普通人转化为狼人，在拥有力量的同时仍保有理智。虽然实验大有进展，但最终效果还是不理想。药效过后并非全无副作用，甚至有些人的身体部位一直保持着狼化状态，只能通过使用狼毒药剂进行抑制。

看得出加雷马公司很重视这项研究成果，不然也不会派那个有名的神奇生物猎人来解决事件。而敏菲利亚的意思是派遣本身是狼人的光先试着探查对方底细，弄清对方的目的和药剂用途后一网打尽。当然，能够顺道弄些样品回来就更好了。

虽然加尔瓦斯家族的研究成果在整个巫师界都是相当有名的，但他们毕竟是麻瓜。如此越过界限的研究早就引起诸多巫师的不满，但同时又不得不承认，麻瓜所谓的‘科技’某些时候确实像是另一种形式的魔法。

想起刚刚对自己爱答不理的太子爷芝诺斯，光居然觉得这家伙有点好玩。他不否认芝诺斯有骄傲的资本，庞大的家族产业，足够强健的身躯和恐怖的武力，甚至脸都长得那么英俊……咳。

光甩了甩脑袋，把那抹飘逸的金色从脑海中丢了出去。

棕发的巫师青年扣好手提箱，看看怀表，估计芝诺斯差不多该到地方了。他拿出自己朴实得像根树枝的魔杖，手腕抖动的角度标准到能在魔咒学考试中拿到优秀，青年清了清嗓子道：

“幻影移形。”

啪。

TBC.


End file.
